This invention relates to an instrument particularly for measuring certain vertical and horizontal dimensions on the human face for use in making dentures, but the instrument is not limited to any particular use.
Two long-standing and troublesome problems in making dentures are obtaining the proper occlusion or bite between the upper or lower dentures and to determine the width of the teeth. The fit, appearance and the functional operation of dentures are extremely important, and have long been quite difficult to accomplish.
Most previous devices for this purpose have been of complicated and expensive construction and often difficult to use.